Talk:Amenotejikara
Is it really Amenotejikara? Nothing really suggests that Amenotejikara is the technique Sasuke used to travel to different dimensions. Nothing about the description of the technique mentions him having access to Kaguya's exclusive dimensions. It seems more likely that he used something like Amenominaka, Yomotsu Hirasaka, or a new technique in general (similar to how Shin's Uchiha's Space Time Ninjutsu looks like Kamui, but has a different name). It's debatable, but something that should be discussed. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 06:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, I thought the exact same thing a moment ago. 07:01, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I wrote a longer explanation on Sasuke's talkpage, but then I saw it was already being called Amenotejikara, so I abandoned it and brought it up here instead. :P--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 07:04, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::With you on that one. Not sure it is Amenotejikara he uses to shift to Kaguya's Dimension. But we'll see. 07:06, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::This is the only technique he has so far that can do it. Until we get more info, this seems appropriate.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 07:07, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::It felt very much like a one-off line to explain why he didn't have any tomoe beforehand. Odds are it won't even be addressed again.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 07:35, June 18, 2015 (UTC) To me it looks more like what Obito did with his Kamui to open portals to Kaguya's dimensions. There's also the higher chakra consumption thing.--JOA2007:42, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::It can't be Amenominaka cause it's a Kekkei Tōta. Also, the whole "weakened eye" think could just be changed from Sasuke having to close his eye after extensive use of the technique, as it's not like eye-related changes haven't been done before (Izanagi).--Omojuze (talk) 07:59, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::I think the best thing to do is to wait for the anime. No doubt the animators will attempt to name this technique and end this debate. If they don't... then we're screwed lol --Sajuuk t 11:15, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I see no problem in listing what Sasuke did as Amenotejikara for now. We don't know anything about another STN he may have, and like it was mentioned, it sort of looks like what Obito could do with Kamui. If it turns out to be something different, we'll edit accordingly. Omnibender - Talk - 16:20, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Agreed with those who are for. Kaguya's tech was stated to use crazy amounts of chakra, Sasuke said going to Kaguya's dimensions costs him crazy amounts of chakra. Not to mention he wants to transport everyone there at once, that fits Kaguya's tech--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:29, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :It's a Kekkei Tota so you can throw the idea out the window.--Omojuze (talk) 20:41, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::^Kekkei Mōra. :P 20:48, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Oops. Yeah, that. xD--Omojuze (talk) 20:49, June 18, 2015 (UTC) We don't even know what Kekkei Mora is.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:51, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :We know that it's exclusive to Kaguya's lineage. It's enough.--Omojuze (talk) 20:53, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what's your point. That Sasuke is no KKM user? Kaguya and Hagoromo weren't listed as KKG users despite Byakugan and Rinnegan having been said to be KKG.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:57, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::And? Sasuke's Rinnegan was confirmed to be Kekkei Genkai. Not sure where Kekkei Mora would come into play for him, given as it's EXclusive to Kaguya and her familia.--Omojuze (talk) 21:00, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Movie debut This jutsu made his debut in the Last when Sasuke (& Hiashi) suddenly appeared before kakashi.--Keeptfighting (talk) 18:31, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Shunshin is a thing. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:34, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::In the Fourth Shinobi World War Ino sensed that someone is coming, after 2 years her skill should have been better. But she did not sensed him coming, so it was most likely a teleport jutsu instead of highspeed movement--Keeptfighting (talk) 18:52, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :::You can only sense someone if you actively try. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:56, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Traveling Dimensions I've been away for awhile so I don't know what's been going on, but from what I've seen, Amenotejikara is still not listed as the technique Sasuke used to travel across dimensions. Also, it's worth noting that apparently Sasuke used a portal in order to enter these dimensions, which does not seem like Amenotejikara at all and more like Amenominaka and/or Yomotsu Hirasaka. So, how are we going about handling this now? --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 20:30, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Did the movie or its databook state he used this tech to access Kaguya's dimensions? Seel?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:40, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::No. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:54, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, so any mention he used this to do so, is assumption/speculation.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:47, August 13, 2015 (UTC) So now what do we do? I'm currently trying to figure out what the portal looked like with someone who saw the film. We either need to confirm this as Amenotejikara, Amenominaka/Yomotsu Hirasaka, or a new technique in general. Right now it is undocumented.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 15:48, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :And that's fine. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:52, August 13, 2015 (UTC) How is it different from Kawarimi? I simply fail to understand how is this technique different from a simple Kawarimi Technique?Sir M (talk) 14:27, January 4, 2016 (UTC)Sir M :Lel, can you use Kawarimi on other people?--Vacent (talk) 14:31, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Read this article. Read the Body Replacement Technique article. If you don't understand the difference, do it again until do you. Omnibender - Talk - 14:48, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Besides, talkpage exists only to discuss article improvement, not for the questions about the techniques' mechanics, which is described in article itself. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 14:51, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Range.....again Sorry to dredge this up, but even if it is an informed guess based on Sakura's flak jacket, why do we state that the range of Amenotejikara can be extended if he swaps with an object specifically? As per Seelentau's translation, Sasuke states that his swapping range is determined, and he does not mention objects. Why would an object somehow extend his range? Also, when using his Bijuu enhanced Susanoo, he was able to warp behind Naruto who was a considerable distance away. D.Phoenix (talk) 20:24, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Bringing this up again. There's absolutely nothing in the manga or databook that says the technique's range can be increased by swapping with an object. All Sasuke says is that he can swap himself with another space (not object) and has a maximum range, but was close enough to make it in time. It makes more sense that he just chose to swap with the space behind Sakura and the flak jacket happened to be there. As for why he chose that space, well from an out-of-universe perspective, it was obviously done to better illustrate the technique and so that he could catch Sakura when she fell.--BeyondRed (talk) 01:32, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Hagoromo a user What exactly does DB4 state about this technique in relation to him?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:52, June 5, 2017 (UTC) :All the translations that I've seen say it's a technique Sasuke gained access to through the Rinnegan he got when Hagoromo gave him his Six Paths Chakra. Doesn't mention him as a user specifically.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:07, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Urashiki in 133 In that episode, he activates his Rinnegan right before suddenly appearing behind Jiraiya, who was behind Urashiki himself. Add to that the fact he had just started using the chakra he absorbed from Sasuke to attack, I don't know if that's enough to consider him a user, but it's definitely something take notice in the following episodes. Since Urashiki has Rinnegan himself, he should be able to use copied Rinnegan jutsu. Thoughts? Omnibender - Talk - 21:34, November 24, 2019 (UTC) :I’ll have to rewatch to confirm, but if true it fits the description. Plus Urashiki stated he had a ton of Sasukes chakra at his disposal.—-Mina talk | 22:23, November 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, anyone? Would be helpful to get more thoughts. Mina talk | 23:04, November 26, 2019 (UTC) :::the issue is that Urashiki can take Sasuke's chakra that includes the kekkei genkai? Kunoichi101 (talk) 23:57, November 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::I think the case is that he can use this because he both took Sasuke's chakra, and has Rinnegan on his own. Omnibender - Talk - 00:38, November 27, 2019 (UTC) :::::I think Urashiki can use this technique because he was able to replicate other genetic abilities (i.e. sand control from Gaara).--Steveo920 (talk) 02:19, November 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::::It certainly fits the techniques description on top of it. Had to rewatch the episode to be sure. Mina talk | 15:04, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Not sure about shippuden, but in Boruto Amenotejikara is always accompanied by the same unique sound and inverted colour, which both don't appear with Urashiki's jutsu + i didn't actually see Urashiki swap with an object? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:45, November 29, 2019 (UTC) :It’s not limited to objects though. People can also be swapped with each other. As for the other two point about an inverted color and unique sound, I don’t recall anything in the techniques description concerning them (will read it again in case I missed it) Additionally, Sasukes been the only known user to this point, perhaps those properties are unique to him. Urashiki uses techs stemming from chakra he stole, and he’s got the Rinnegan on top of it. Mina talk | 15:53, November 29, 2019 (UTC) Urashiki does seem to have warped, but that could just be his own normal Rinnegan's unique tech, one of them that is. FlatZone (talk) 18:59, November 29, 2019 (UTC) :Couple days later, it seems you’re proven correct, FlatZone. I think this latest episode confirms that it’s actually his own unique Rinnegan ability. Mina talk | 11:31, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Yup each Rinnegan user has their own unique abilities, seems to be 2-3 for each user. Madara had Limbo and Tengai Shinsei, Sasuke has Amenotejikara and his space-time ninjutsu, Momo can absorb with one eyes power and then unleash with the other other. I think Kinshiki had a Rinnegan behind his horn and one of his abilities was the chakra constructs he made. FlatZone (talk) 19:22, December 1, 2019 (UTC)